Neko no Jutsu!
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: [EDIT 07.10] Link com imagens de alguns dos nekos no meu profile! E mais uma fic baka de minha autoria... se divirtam com os nossos shinobis numa aventura de Halloween atrasada pacas XD, e totalmente MIAUluca XD [NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno]
1. Chapter 1

_É isso mesmo: se querem ler mais uma fic baka minha, sigam em frente; se não, parem aqui e vão ler algo com mais qualidade XDDD_

_Bem, depois que eu fui desenvolvendo essa história louca e sem pé nem cabeça, vi que ela ficou com cara de filler, LOL! (pelo menos eu acho que tá melhor modo modéstia OFF XD)_

_Mas mesmo assim resolvi seguir em frente. Afinal, desde muito tempo tenho a vontade de escrever uma história onde os personagens seriam transformados em... gatos! Ops, falei XD_

_E porque não tentar com uma fic de Naruto? ;D_

_Mas sério, vocês precisavam ser avisados do nível da coisa, rs! Aventura, comédia (juro que tentei XD) e romance (bobo como sempre, eu só sei fazer romance bobo, Deus do céu XD). E casais, os meus de sempre: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen e ShikaIno._

_Portanto, se estão prontos... bom divertimento com o primeiro capítulo de..._

**Neko no jutsu!**

- KONOHAMARU, SUA PESTE, EU VOU TE MATAR!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade corria pela academia, perseguindo um Konohamaru que ia disparado à sua frente, com uma expressão apavorada.

Desviando dos alunos que saíam das suas salas, Konohamaru foi despistando a hokage, até sumir de vista.

- Yo hokage-sama... uh? O que foi? – perguntou Kakashi, ao ver Tsunade apoiada no batente da porta de sua sala, ofegando e muito vermelha.

- Aquela... aquela peste... do Konohamaru... ele... ele... ah eu vou matá-lo...

A hokage foi caminhando lentamente até uma das cadeiras da sala, se jogando nela e puxando todo o ar à sua volta.

- Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama! Tsuna... ah, ainda bem que a encontrei! O que aconteceu? – Shizune apareceu na porta, trazendo uma assustada Tonton nos braços.

- Foi... foi... o DEMÔNIO DO KONOHAMARU!!! QUANDO EU O ENCONTRAR VOU ARRANCAR AS CALÇAS DELE PELA CABEÇA!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! – Tsunade parecia refeita da corrida pela academia; socou a mesa à sua frente, quebrando-a perfeitamente ao meio.

- Tsunade-sama... as novas mesas dos alunos... ainda não foram totalmente pagas... – Shizune tentava controlar a hokage, que agora tinha fogo nos olhos.

- Hokage-sama, conte-nos o que aconteceu, talvez possamos ajudá-la... – Kakashi se aproximou de Tsunade, fechando seu Icha Icha Tatics.

- Está... certo. Eu peguei a peste do Konohamaru mexendo nos pergaminhos dos jutsus... ainda bem que não eram os jutsus proibidos... mas aquele infeliz estava fazendo os selos, misturando os jutsus de vários pergaminhos... eu não sei o que ele pode ter feito...

- E porque ele estava fazendo isso? – Kakashi perguntou.

- A única coisa que ele me disse era que ele estava tentando aprender algum jutsu novo para usar no Halloween... maldita hora que eu inventei essa festa!! – Tsunade se levantou, segurando seus cabelos loiros como se estivesse prestes a arrancá-los.

- Hum, é mesmo, a festa é essa noite... – comentou Kakashi.

- Calma Tsunade-sama, o que o Konohamaru fez não deve ter nenhum efeito... ele é um genin recém formado, deve ter feito os selamentos errados... ainda mais misturando jutsus... – Shizune procurava acalmar a amiga.

- Deus te ouça Shizune, Deus te ouça!! – Tsunade saiu da sala batendo os pés, fazendo tudo tremer à sua volta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Humpf, ele está atrasado de novo...

- Calma Sasuke-kun, logo o Naruto chega, você sabe como ele é...

Sasuke estava emburrado. Tinha se arrependido amargamente de ter marcado um treino tão cedo. Naruto – como sempre – não havia chegado e agora ele contava somente com a companhia de Sakura. Ela não era mais tão irritante quanto antigamente, mas a presença da garota ainda incomodava o Uchiha.

O problema era que quando eles ficavam sozinhos, Sasuke sempre se pegava pensando que tipo de incômodo era esse. Sakura procurava falar pouco, como que para não aborrecê-lo. A kunoichi ficava fitando algum ponto ao longe, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Parecia estar feliz apenas por estar ali ao lado do moreno de olhos negros... tudo isso Sasuke observava de relance, fazendo de tudo para que Sakura não reparasse.

Perdido nesses pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava afastá-los de sua mente, Sasuke demorou um pouco para perceber o som estranho que vinha de onde deveria estar Sakura.

Um... miado?

Olhou para o lado e não viu a Haruno. Viu sim, uma gata de pêlo branco com uma mancha rosada nas costas, olhos verdes vivos e a bandana de Konoha na cabeça, proporcional ao seu tamanho.

- Sasuke-kun, olhe você... olhe nós!!

O Uchiha tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Sakura saindo da gata. Foi quando percebeu que ele mesmo não era mais um 'humano', mas sim um gato preto, com as patas brancas e de olhos muito negros.

- O que... que diabos é isso??

- Eu... eu não sei, quando percebi, já estava assim! – Sakura olhava assustada para suas mãos, agora transformadas em patas.

- Temos que sair daqui, vamos procurar a hokage-sama! – Sasuke pôs-se à frente de Sakura e começou a correr; Sakura o seguiu.

Ao virarem em uma esquina...

- Miaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu!! – O neko-Uchiha deu uma forte cabeçada em alguma coisa. Sacudindo a cabeça, conseguiu ver no que havia batido: um gato amarelo rajado, de olhos azuis vivos e com marcas no focinho o encarava ameaçadoramente, com os pêlos eriçados.

- Eu não acredito... Naruto, dobe!!

- Aaaaahhhh, Sasuke-baka, não pode ser!! – Naruto baixou a guarda, se aproximando do amigo.

- Por que quando acontece alguma coisa esquisita você sempre está por perto, hein Naruto?

- Ei, não vem com essa, eu não tive nada a ver com isso!

- Ha...

- Ora seu...

- Ahhh, não briguem, temos que resolver isso logo!

- Ahn? Sakura-chan, você também??

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça para Naruto.

- Certo, depois pensamos de quem é a culpa... no momento temos que resolver esse mistério. – disse Sasuke.

- Para onde vocês estavam indo?

- Íamos procurar a hokage-sama... ela deve saber o que está acontecendo! – disse Sakura.

- Então vamos logo! – Naruto correu na frente, seguido por Sasuke e Sakura.

Finalmente o time 7 estava reunido naquela manhã.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hum? Estão ouvindo essa voz?

- Ah? Ei... parece o Naruto! Vamos pedir ajuda pra ele!

- Putz, que problemático, espero que ele não se assuste...

Naruto vinha na frente de Sasuke e Sakura, falando muito, como que para afastar o nervosismo da situação.

Quando o trio virou o quarteirão, deu de cara com um gato de pêlo escuro e arrepiado, olhar de cansado e com uma bandana de Konoha amarrada na pata dianteira esquerda.

Naruto parou, já ficando com os pêlos eriçados novamente.

- Huh? Naruto? – disse o gato de pêlo escuro à sua frente.

Aquela voz...

- Hein? Shikamaru?? – Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? – um gato branco com uma mancha escura nas costas, olhos cor de pérola e uma expressão séria surgiu detrás de Shikamaru.

- Neji, você também? – Sasuke interpelou o Hyuuga.

- Eu que pergunto, como isso é possível?

- Céus, agora só falta a Ino porca também...

- Falava de mim, testuda? – uma gata cor de creme, olhos azuis e andar firme se aproximou do neko-time 7. Ela veio seguida por uma gata cor de chocolate e olhos do mesmo tom e outra gata branca, com uma mancha azul forte nas costas, olhos também cor de pérola e a bandana de Konoha no pescoço.

- Ino... Tenten! Hinata! Deus... é pior do que pensei! – Sakura se aproximou das amigas.

- Hã? Tenten? Hinata? – Naruto olhava assustado para a gata cor de chocolate e para a gata branca, que imediatamente ganhou uma coloração rosada no focinho.

- Ha, olha isso... belo grupo de neko-shinobis...

- Shikamaru, isso não é hora pra piadinhas! – Ino acertou uma patada no focinho de Shikamaru.

- Ai, cuidado, agora você tem garras!

- Ops, desculpe... ainda não me acostumei...

- Agora não é hora para brincadeiras mesmo... temos que descobrir o que aconteceu para sairmos dessa situação – disse Neji, tomando à frente do estranho grupo.

- Antes de mais nada, como vocês ficaram assim também? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Não faço idéia... estava conversando com o Neji quando de repente nos vimos menores e de quatro patas no chão... – Shikamaru bufou.

- E eu e as meninas estávamos caminhando tranqüilamente, prestes a aproveitar nosso dia de folga... e puf! Foi realmente muito rápido... – comentou Tenten.

- Ao que tudo indica, isso parece ser alguma espécie de jutsu. O estranho é que parece que somente nós oito fomos atingidos.

- Tem razão Neji, no caminho para cá não encontramos mais nada de estranho, além de nós mesmos. – comentou Sasuke.

- Pfff... então vamos logo atrás da hokage-sama, essa forma felina está me deixando com mais preguiça do que o normal... – Shikamaru bocejou, passou uma das patas nos olhos e saiu andando. Logo, todos o estavam seguindo, exceto...

- Naruto, seu baka!! Pára de brincar e vamos logo!! – Sasuke berrava com o neko-Naruto que perseguia animadamente uma borboleta azul.

Naruto soltou um miado de desaprovação e começou a seguir o grupo. Hinata não pôde deixar de olhar para trás e dar uma risadinha.

_Fim do 1º capítulo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko no Jutsu! – 2º capítulo**

_Algum tempo de caminhada depois..._

- Aaaaaaaaiiiii, fooooooomeeeeeeeee...

- Já com fome, Naruto? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Muita... eu... não tomei café da manhã pra não me atrasar mais, estou morto de fome...

- Humpf, você é um shinobi, deveria saber controlar melhor essas necessidades primárias.

- Não enche Neji, você também deve estar cheio de fome, mas não perde a pose...

- Claro, afinal eu sou um jounin e...

Antes que Neji pudesse terminar sua frase, um alto ronco saiu do seu estômago de gato.

- Hahahaha, eu disse, eu disse, hahahaha! – Naruto ria sem parar do neko-Hyuuga, que levantou uma das patas com as garras já à mostra.

- Hum... hum... que cheiro é esse? – Shikamaru farejava com seu focinho rosado, mexendo seus bigodes na direção do aroma.

- Hein? Cheiro? – Naruto parou de rir e começou a farejar também – Ei, isso é... raaaaameeeem!! – No segundo seguinte, o neko-Naruto já estava muito à frente, correndo na direção do seu aroma favorito.

- Vamos, vamos atrás dele... – Shikamaru sinalizou para os outros.

Logo, todos os 8 neko-shinobis estavam parados em frente ao Ichiraku Ramen, junto de um neko-Naruto que mexia alegremente as orelhas e passava a língua de um lado pro outro na boca; ele parecia prestes a pular no balcão.

Percebendo isso, Shikamaru o chamou.

- Venha Naruto, vamos nos fundos do Ichiraku... talvez tenha algo para comermos.

- O que, vocês vão revirar o lixo? Nada disso, deixa comigo! – disse Naruto, despertando do seu devaneio e tomando à frente do grupo.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Esperem e verão! – Naruto piscou e foi se dirigindo aos fundos do Ichiraku, chegando na porta da cozinha.

O neko-Naruto começou então a miar alto e desafinado, arranhando as garras na porta de madeira.

Logo, um dos cozinheiros abriu a porta e deu de cara com um gato laranja rajado saltando e miando loucamente, para logo depois sacudir as patas dianteiras, como se pedisse algo.

- Bah, gato chato! – o cozinheiro jogou um copo vazio de ramen instantâneo em cima de Naruto, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata suspirou.

- Aaaai, que foi que eu fiz? – Naruto passava uma das patas na testa, dolorida pela pancada do copo de ramen.

- Baka, você não vai conseguir nada assim! Somos meros gatos de rua agora! – Sasuke esbravejou.

- Com licença garotos... mas poderiam nos dar licença? – Ino vinha acompanhada de Sakura, seguidas de perto por Hinata e Tenten.

- Hã? O que vocês pensam que vão fazer? Não viram o que aconteceu com o Naruto?

- Aguarde e confie Neji, a idéia da Ino é realmente boa! – disse Tenten, ao passar perto do neko-Hyuuga.

Os neko-shinobis se afastaram e Ino se aproximou da porta, começando a miar baixo, quase um choramingo, e passando as garras na porta suavemente. Em seguida, as outras três neko-kunoichis começaram a choramingar baixo também.

Não demorou muito para que o mesmo cozinheiro que havia tacado o copo de ramen abrisse a porta.

- Mas de novo? Será pos...

Ino estava quieta, com um olhar suplicante (a la gatinho do Shrek), assim como o de suas três amigas.

- Ora vejam só... que gracinhas... hehehehe... não saiam daí! – o cozinheiro sorriu e voltou rapidamente para dentro da cozinha.

Um minuto depois ele reaparece à porta com uma grande tigela fumegante.

- Bem, é tudo o que temos agora... não é o nosso melhor ramen, mas acho que vai ajudar a matar a fome de vocês, não é? Bom apetite meninas! – o cozinheiro sorriu docemente, fez um carinho nas cabeças de Ino e Sakura – que estavam mais à frente – e voltou para a cozinha, fechando a porta.

Ao fundo, os quatro neko-shinobis capotaram com várias gotas na cabeça...

- Ei, se vocês não vierem logo, vai esfriar! – Ino sorria, chamando os amigos.

Shikamaru bufou ao chegar perto da tigela.

- Não vai comer não, é?

- Acho que é melhor que deixemos vocês comerem primeiro...

- Hum... desculpa esfarrapada porque eu tive uma idéia mais rapidamente do que você e resolvi nosso problema?

- Ino, você realmente é... problemática...

- Problemática genial por favor... ah, que minha dieta vá pro espaço! Isso está com uma cara ótima! – Ino se debruçou na tigela e começou a puxar os fios de macarrão. Shikamaru a observou durante alguns segundos, se rendeu e começou a comer também.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- O que houve, Naruto-kun?

Hinata observava Naruto parado, olhando fixamente para a tigela à sua frente. O neko-Uzumaki estava com uma cara de dar dó.

- Não é o ramen que eu estou acostumado a comer... mas parece tão bom...

- E está! – Hinata sorria – mas... porque você não quer comer?

- Tenho medo de acabar comendo tudo... – Naruto parecia envergonhado.

- B-bom... e-eu não estou com muita fome, não vou comer muito... a-aí você pode comer mais um pouco além da sua parte... – o focinho de Hinata ganhou uma coloração rosada.

- Yooooosh, obrigado Hinata! Você é muito legal, sabia? – Naruto chegou saltando perto da tigela e começou a comer alegremente; nem reparou que a gata dos olhos pérola ao seu lado estava com o focinho num tom vermelho-vivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sasuke-kun, não vai comer?

- Prefiro esperar que você acabe.

- Tem ramen e espaço suficiente aqui... e eu prometo que não vou ficar olhando você comer.

Sakura sorria para um neko-Sasuke que a olhava de soslaio. O gato preto viu que ela não ia desistir tão facilmente e se juntou à neko-Haruno na tigela. Mas não sem antes perder cinco segundos observando a gata de olhos verdes vivos que comia seu macarrão alegremente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- O que foi Neji, você também não estava com fome?

Neji não respondeu à Tenten. Ele estava na frente da tigela, porém, olhava constantemente em volta de onde eles estavam.

- Tudo bem, você que sabe... só que o 'almoço' está acabando...

- Hum? Ah, sim... – Neji parecia acordado de seus pensamentos, mas logo estava olhando ao redor novamente.

- Agora sou eu que não consigo comer. Pode me dizer qual o motivo da preocupação?

- Bom Tenten, agora que somos, ou melhor, 'estamos' gatos de rua, somos alvos muito mais fáceis. Podem haver outros gatos por aqui, cachorros de rua, carrocinha... não podemos ficar desatentos. E como não posso usar meu byakugan, só posso contar com esse instinto felino.

- Hum, como sempre o senhor neko-Hyuuga tem razão... mas se você não comer nada, não vai conseguir ter atenção nem pra fugir de uma mosca! – Tenten riu.

Neji sacudiu a cabeça, disfarçando uma risada e começou a comer. Porém, continuava desatento, mantendo um olho no ramen e outro na área em volta.

E por estar tão distraído, não reparou que Tenten havia pego a mesma ponta do macarrão que já estava com ele. Tenten também não percebeu, e os dois neko-shinobis foram ficando cada vez mais próximos...

Quando se deram conta, estavam com as pontas dos seus narizes rosados encostados um no outro.

Um segundo se encarando e Tenten se virou rapidamente, tentando se concentrar novamente na tigela de ramen. A neko-kunoichi sentia como se seu focinho cor de chocolate estivesse pegando fogo.

Neji ficou parado, estático, com os olhos pérola arregalados, encarando a tigela de ramen. Ele não queria acreditar no que tinha acontecido, mas sim, tinha acontecido... nunca havia chegado tão perto de sua colega de time e isso acontece logo durante a situação crítica deles serem... gatos.

Numa fração de segundo, a mente felina de Neji faz uma figura mental: e se tal 'incidente' tivesse ocorrido com os dois na forma... humana? Os narizes dos gatos, bem ou mal são afastados de suas bocas, o mesmo não ocorrendo com os humanos, então...

O neko-Hyuuga abaixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a rapidamente para que a figura mental desaparecesse do seu pensamento. E também para que ninguém visse que seu focinho branco estava quase roxo de tão vermelho.

_Fim do 2º capítulo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko no jutsu! - 3º capítulo**

- Acho que já descansamos o suficiente, devíamos ir.

- Mas já? Nem acabei de digerir a metade do ramen que eu comi... – Naruto estava quase esparramado no chão, mexendo suas orelhas de gato e de olhos fechados.

- Bah, odeio concordar com o Sasuke, mas realmente temos que ir... – Shikamaru se levantou se espreguiçando, esticando suas patas dianteiras – já perdemos tempo demais e com essa nossa forma felina demoramos demais a chegar em qualquer lugar... por isso, inclusive, sugiro que continuemos nosso caminho pelos telhados de Konoha. – o neko-Nara agora olhava para o alto do telhado do prédio ao lado do Ichiraku.

- Caminhar nos telhados? Ficou doido Shika? – Ino chegou perto do grupo dos garotos.

- Ino, presta atenção: somos gatos agora e gatos tem muito mais equilíbrio do que os humanos. Andar nas alturas para eles – e para nós agora – não é nem um pouco difícil.

- Podemos usar aquelas caixas para chegar no alto do telhado. – Neji apontava para várias caixas de papelão empilhadas na parede dos fundos do Ichiraku.

- Exatamente. Vamos ganhar muito tempo indo por cima, porque saberemos exatamente onde estamos indo, além de servir como um ótimo atalho. – Shikamaru completou.

Logo estavam todos subindo em fila pelas caixas de papelão e chegando ao telhado do prédio.

- É lá o nosso destino: a academia ninja de Konoha, onde está a hokage-sama – Shikamaru apontava para a cúpula que se erguia ao longe.

- Ê, vamos logo pessoal! – Naruto pulou na frente de Shikamaru, fazendo-se de líder do grupo.

Os atributos felinos da flexibilidade e da facilidade para saltar, aliada com o fato deles serem ninjas treinados, facilitava a caminhada pelos telhados da vila. Os pulos de um prédio para o outro eram feitos rapidamente, e logo eles estavam na metade do caminho.

- Hum, o que é aquilo? – disse Sasuke, o que fez o grupo de neko-shinobis parar de andar. Agora eles estavam em cima de um grande telhado coberto de telhas de barro.

Os vultos que Sasuke viu foram tornando-se visíveis pouco a pouco. Era um grupo de 4 gatos de rua, maiores do que os neko-shinobis, e com cara de poucos amigos.

O instinto felino dos neko-shinobis falou mais rápido e eles recuaram, deixando as meninas para trás. Percebendo a gravidade da situação, as neko-kunoichis se puseram a correr também; porém, os gatos vira-latas começaram a persegui-las.

- Aaaaaaaiii!

- Hinata, essa não! – Tenten parou e voltou para ajudar a amiga, que havia tropeçado em uma telha quase solta.

Os gatos de rua foram então se aproximando ameaçadoramente das duas neko-kunoichis, cercando-as; não havia para onde fugir.

Sakura e Ino miaram alto, o que fez com que os neko-shinobis parassem de correr.

- As garotas estão com problemas! – disse Shikamaru, chamando a atenção dos amigos e fazendo-os voltar para onde as meninas estavam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A neko-Hyuuga estava um pouco atrás de Tenten, que agora olhava fixamente para o grande gato branco encardido à sua frente. Parecia ser o chefe do bando, pois tudo que ele fazia era imitado pelos outros.

Numa fração de segundo, ele saltou para cima de Hinata e Tenten.

- Hinata... não se mexa!

E numa mesma fração de segundo, a gata cor de chocolate bateu com força na telha solta que havia feito Hinata tropeçar. Completando uma forte patada, a telha bateu bem no meio do focinho do gato encardido, que miou alto, caindo longe delas.

- Vá Hinata, eu vou distraí-los! – Tenten gritou para a amiga, que assentiu com a cabeça e foi se afastando rápido.

Os três gatos que sobraram começaram a cercar Tenten novamente, mostrando seus dentes pontudos e eriçando os pêlos da nuca.

- Hum... vai começar a ficar interessante... – a gata cor de chocolate sorria.

Enquanto os gatos restantes se preparavam para atacar, Tenten foi usando suas patas traseiras para calmamente soltar as telhas em volta do buraco deixado pela telha recém-jogada.

Dois gatos – um malhado e outro cinza rajado – partiram para cima de Tenten que, com duas fortes patadas, fez duas telhas voarem por cima de si. Uma delas acertou a cabeça do gato rajado, enquanto que a outra caiu bem na frente do malhado, fazendo-o recuar.

- He... podia ser melhor, mas deu pro gasto... – Tenten foi se afastando lentamente para trás, enquanto o gato malhado se aproximava pela frente.

"Droga, não posso chegar no alto do telhado... não estou vendo onde está o quarto gato... preciso manter a retaguarda livre..." – ela pensava numa maneira de se livrar dos dois gatos restantes.

Mas antes que pudesse completar seus pensamentos, Tenten ouviu um miado alto; um gato preto de olhos amarelos pulou detrás dela, com as garras à mostra. Nessa hora, seus reflexos de kunoichi ajudaram; rapidamente, ela se abaixou, o que fez o gato preto cair por cima do gato malhado, e os dois rolaram telhado abaixo.

- Uuuuuufa... – Tenten suspirou e começou a descer o telhado...

- Tenten, cuidado!

- Ahn??

O gato branco encardido líder do bando saltou para cima da kunoichi, que apenas teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver a sombra de uma pata atingir em cheio a barriga do felino. Um miado alto e dolorido foi ouvido, enquanto pousava na frente de Tenten um gato branco com uma mancha escura nas costas.

- N-Neji...

- Você está bem? – Neji se virou e encarou a neko-kunoichi, que estava encolhida e trêmula.

- A-acho que agora estou... eu achei que tinha acertado todos eles... e... como você fez aquilo?

- Bem, digamos que eu criei o primeiro neko-hakke da história dos Hyuuga... – Neji sorriu levemente; já o sorriso da gata cor de chocolate foi muito maior, o que fez o neko-Hyuuga mudar rapidamente de assunto:

- Acho melhor irmos até a academia pelo chão mesmo... é mais seguro.

- Concordo... e ei, como está a Hinata?

- Está tudo bem com ela, ela teve apenas pequenos arranhões na pata; Sakura disse que não é nada demais.

Os neko-shinobis desceram do telhado; era consenso de que o caminho pelos telhados da vila não era tão seguro assim.

- Tenten, eeeeeei, você está bem, garota? – Ino se aproximou da neko-kunoichi, que desceu por último das caixas de papelão.

- Estou ótima, foi apenas um susto, nada que n... – mas Tenten não conseguiu se manter de pé.

- O que houve com a Tenten? – Sakura também se aproximou, seguida por Hinata e os três neko-shinobis restantes.

- Huh... senti uma tontura... – Tenten estava de cabeça baixa entre suas patas.

- Você fez muito esforço brigando com esses gatos de rua... pelo menos nessa condição de felino foi muito esforço pra você. – disse Sakura, enquanto via com sua pata dianteira que Tenten estava suando frio.

- Vamos esperar ela se recuperar, depois continuaremos. – disse Shikamaru.

Mas para surpresa de todos, Neji pediu que a gata cor de chocolate fizesse mais um pequeno esforço para se levantar. Colocando sua cabeça por baixo da barriga da neko-kunoichi, logo ela estava atravessada sob as costas do neko-Hyuuga.

- Não podemos perder tempo, não sabemos quanto tempo vamos levar para chegar à academia ninja.

- Ma-Mas Neji...

- Fique quieta e descanse. Você já fez demais por hoje.

Tenten ficou sem fala e Neji corou levemente. Seguindo o grupo, lá estava o neko-Hyuuga carregando nas costas sua companheira de time.

_Fim do 3º capítulo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko no jutsu! - 4º capítulo**

- Seguir esse caminho entre a vila e a floresta parece mais tranqüilo...

- Também acho, Ino... não estamos longe de Konoha nem dentro da floresta. Assim evitamos as gangues de gatos de rua e os animais selvagens. – Shikamaru ia na frente, andando displicentemente.

- E que lugar bonito!

- Bonito e aberto demais... acho bom agora nos mantermos o mais perto o possível um dos outros... não sabemos se tem algum animal solto por aqui. – alertou o neko-Nara.

O grupo de neko-shinobis juntou-se então numa formação compacta e silenciosa, que foi atravessando o enorme descampado.

- Tem certeza que esse é o melhor caminho, Shikamaru? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Se dermos a volta, vamos perder muito tempo. Temos que arriscar.

- Eu acho melhor apertamos as passadas... – disse Neji, calmamente. O neko-Hyuuga vinha por último, por estar carregando Tenten.

- O que foi?

- Não sei ao certo, mas estou sentindo respirações não muito longe daqui. Me parecem ser cachorros.

- Droga... vamos mais rápido então, mas em silêncio.

Porém, nem bem Neji alertou os neko-shinobis, um grupo de três enormes cachorros já os estava seguindo, de perto.

- Essa não... – Neji olhava preocupado para trás, enquanto apertava suas passadas felinas.

- Não temos outro jeito... vamos correr! – Shikamaru deu a ordem e logo todos os neko-shinobis estavam correndo pelo campo. Ao ver a cena, os três cães se puseram a correr também. Não fosse a gravidade da situação, seria uma cena engraçada.

- Shikamaru, seu baka, quer nos matar??

- Cala a boca, Naruto, e corre! Pelo menos assim vamos chegar mais rápido do outro lado!

Hinata olhou para trás e viu que seu primo estava com problemas. Por estar carregando Tenten, o neko-Neji não conseguia acompanhar o passo dos outros.

Numa fração de segundo, a neko-Hyuuga olhou para os três cachorros que se aproximavam e correu no sentido inverso.

- Hinata! – Naruto gritou ao ver a neko-kunoichi tomando o caminho contrário.

- Hinata, volte aqui!! – era Sakura, ao ver a amiga passando rápido do seu lado.

- Hinata-sama, saia daqui! – agora era Neji que brigava com sua prima. Os cães já estavam à menos de um metro do trio.

- V-vá Neji-niisan! – Hinata se posicionou entre Neji e Tenten e os cães. O cachorro mais à frente rosnava e mostrava os dentes para a neko-Hyuuga.

Hinata estava paralisada de medo, tremendo, seus olhos pérola de felina olhando fixamente para o enorme cachorro à sua frente. Será que havia se enganado?

O cão abaixou a cabeça e começou a farejar a neko-Hyuuga.

- Hinataaaaaaaa! – Naruto vinha meio que gritando, meio que miando. Mas Hinata mal o ouviu. Ela estava recebendo uma enorme lambida no rosto, que acabou a jogando pro alto.

- O... quê? – Neji olhava espantado para a cena.

O cachorro latia alegremente, abanando a cauda, enquanto dava mais uma enorme lambida em Hinata.

- Hinata, você está bem? – Naruto perguntou, assustado.

- E-estou sim, Naruto-kun... deu tudo certo! – disse a neko-Hyuuga enquanto se sacudia para se recuperar das lambidas.

- Como... como foi que você parou esses cachorros??

- É que eu o conheço... ele é o Akamaru!

- Akamaru? – Naruto estava espantado – Credo, eu já tinha visto como ele estava enorme, mas agora ele parece muito maior... – o neko-Uzumaki disse isso olhando para Akamaru, que o farejou e o deu uma enorme lambida também.

- Claro dobe, ainda mais que agora estamos menores... – Sasuke se juntou ao grupo, seguido pelos outros.

- Agora que ela falou, estou reconhecendo este lugar... estamos dentro das propriedades da família Inuzuka! – disse Shikamaru.

- O que, tudo isso é da família do cara de cachorro? – Naruto saltou para entre Shikamaru e Hinata.

- É sim Naruto-kun, tudo da família do Kiba-kun! – disse a neko-Hyuuga, sorrindo.

- Aquele baka... e ainda diz que tá sem dinheiro pra me pagar o ramen da semana passada... ele vai ver só quando eu voltar ao normal! – Naruto ria sarcasticamente; Hinata não pôde deixar de rir também.

- Você teve muita sorte, Hinata-sama... obrigado. – disse Neji, fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

- Ah... qu-quando vi os cachorros, achei que conhecia o que estava à frente... n-não tinha total certeza, mas precisava arriscar... e-e... funcionou!

- Waaaaaaa, Hinata salvou a gente! – Naruto não pestanejou e pulou em cima do pescoço da neko-Hyuuga, que ganhou imediatamente uma coloração arroxeada de tanta vergonha.

- Tá Naruto, cuidado, a Hinata já teve muitas emoções por hoje... – Sakura veio em socorro da amiga; Naruto não entendeu bem, mas se afastou gata dos olhos pérola, sorrindo. Hinata tinha a sensação de que ia explodir.

- O que você está pensando, Shikamaru? – pergunou Ino para o amigo que parecia pensativo.

- Hum... pode ser que dê certo... Hinata, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- O que foi, Shikamaru-kun?

- Você conhece bem o Akamaru... e devido a essa nossa condição, acho que ele pode nos "compreender"... será que você poderia "conversar" com ele e...

Dali a alguns minutos, os oito neko-shinobis estavam pegando uma agradável carona nas costas de Akamaru, até o final das propriedades da família Inuzuka.

- Tenho que reconhecer, Shika, essa foi genial! – Ino disse, rindo, para o neko-Nara.

- É, apesar do susto, ainda conseguimos economizar tempo e patas.

- Miaaaauuuuu, e tudo graças à Hinata, eeeeeeee! – Naruto fazia uma grande festa, não percebendo que a neko-Hyuuga escondia seu focinho totalmente vermelho com as patas dianteiras.

E de cima do enorme cachorro de Kiba, os neko-shinobis descansavam e aproveitavam o curto passeio. Mas a aventura estava apenas começando...

_Fim do 4º capítulo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Neko no jutsu! - 5º capítulo**

Depois da providencial carona, os neko-shinobis estavam novamente sozinhos, agora um pouco mais para dentro da floresta que circundava a vila de Konoha.

- Bem, e agora?

- Pelo que estou vendo, estamos na base de uma das colinas... creio que se a subirmos, estaremos mais perto da academia ninja.

- Então... é um atalho, certo Shika?

- Espero que sim, Ino... – disse o neko-Nara, suspirando num muxoxo.

- "Espero que sim"... esse é o Shikamaru que eu conheço! Deus do céu, nem transformado em gato ele muda...

Ino foi se juntar às neko-kunoichis, dando às costas para Shikamaru, com um movimento rápido e preciso, que fez com que os pêlos cor de creme se movimentassem suavemente. Das neko-kunoichis, Ino foi a que mais ficou parecida com uma gata angorá. os gatos angorá tem pêlos longos e sedosos, mas menos que os persas, se não me engano...

- É... e nem transformada em gata você muda também, Ino... – Shikamaru sacudiu a cabeça e foi ao encontro dos neko-shinobis.

Dali a pouco, todos estavam subindo a colina, que agora parecia bem mais íngreme que o normal.

- Puuuffff... não me lembrava que tínhamos subidas desse nível por aqui... – comentou Sakura.

- Estamos bem mais fracos agora, Sakura... tudo vai parecer mais difícil mesmo... – disse Tenten, que já tinha voltado a andar com suas próprias patas.

- Espero que não esteja se esforçando demais, Tenten.

A voz do neko-Neji pegou Tenten de surpresa. A gata cor de chocolate corou.

- N-não, eu estou bem Neji... obrigada por se preocupar. – ela sorriu.

- Eu... estou indo lá para a frente. – Neji saiu rápido de perto das neko-kunoichis, se juntando à Shikamaru, que liderava o grupo. Sakura e Tenten riram, a última ainda um pouco corada.

- Tsc... vamos ter que tomar mais cuidado ainda... – Shikamaru parou, olhando para o lado.

- O que houve, Shikamaru? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Vejam vocês mesmos.

Os neko-shinobis se aproximaram e viram um grande desbarrancado do lado esquerdo. O barro arrastou várias árvores, que ficaram retorcidas com as pontas para fora do amontoado de terra. Era como se um pedaço da colina tivesse sido mal cortado.

- Deve ter sido por causa da chuva desses últimos dias... a terra não agüentou tanta água. – comentou Naruto.

- Com certeza. O problema é que não podemos nos afastar muito daqui, a floresta é ainda mais densa do outro lado. Temos que continuar por aqui. – observou Neji.

- Vamos andar com cuidado e atenção, o mais longe possível do desbarrancamento. – disse Shikamaru.

- Que tal nos colocarmos em duas filas, lado a lado? As garotas ficariam do lado de dentro, seria mais seguro para elas. – sugeriu Sasuke.

- Concordo. Vamos lá.

Os neko-shinobis continuaram seu caminho, agora com uma fila formada pelos neko Sasuke, Neji, Naruto e Shikamaru "protegendo" as neko-kunoichis, que vinham do lado de dentro da pequena trilha deixada pelo desbarrancamento.

Neji olhava preocupado para o estrago feito pela chuva. Seus olhos pérola procuravam atentamente por qualquer movimentação da terra, que ainda estava muito úmida e instável.

De repente, a trilha se estreitou ainda mais. Era a parte mais crítica do desbarrancado; um espaço muito pequeno havia sobrado entre a densa floresta e o pedaço caído da colina.

- Não tem jeito, teremos andar numa única fila... cuidado agora... – Shikamaru falava, tentando se manter calmo.

Agora os oito neko-shinobis andavam uns atrás dos outros, pelo pequeno espaço disponível. A cada passada, pequenas pedrinhas rolavam, alertando que a terra poderia deslizar ainda mais a qualquer momento.

- Estamos quase chegando... – disse Shikamaru para si mesmo, quando um miado alto chamou sua atenção.

- Ino!! – era o grito de Sasuke.

A neko-Yamanaka havia pisado em falso e escorregado. Estava pendurada num galho, a pouco mais de um metro abaixo da trilha. Ela se segurava nas suas duas patas, com a ajuda de suas garras de gata. Olhando para cima, viu os neko-shinobis, que a fitavam preocupados.

- Você está bem, Ino? – perguntou Sakura, com seus olhos verdes arregalados e assustados.

- E-estou... acho que sim... mas não sei quanto vou agüentar! – Ino tinha seus olhos azuis de gata marejados de lágrimas, por causa do susto.

- Espere aí... eu... – Sasuke estava prestes a fazer algo para ajudar Ino, quando um gato de pêlo escuro se aproximou e tomou sua frente.

Shikamaru então começou a descer lentamente a parte desbarrancada, um pouco longe de onde Ino estava. O terreno estava bem íngreme, mas poderia ser descido com cuidado. O neko-Nara então foi se aproximando devagar, pela lateral de onde a neko-Yamanaka estava, mas um pouco mais acima. Havia uma estreita pedra plana onde ele se apoiou e se abaixando, estendeu suas patas dianteiras para a gata cor de creme.

- Ino, se segure nas minhas patas!

- O quê?

- Se segure aqui, use suas unhas e se segure em mim!

- M-mas Shikamaru... eu vou te machucar...

- Não interessa, vai logo!! – o neko-Nara esticou ainda mais suas patas de cor escura para Ino, que se esforçou e com um impulso, cravou as unhas da sua pata direita na pata esquerda de Shikamaru, que miou baixo. Com mais um impulso, ela soltou a sua pata esquerda do galho e a prendeu na pata direita do neko-Nara, dessa vez, com menos força.

Agora Ino tinha muitas lágrimas nos olhos. Não sabia se era o alívio por ter sido salva ou se estava de alguma forma emocionada pela atitude do seu amigo. Se apoiando nas patas traseiras na parte de baixo da pedra, a neko-Yamanaka conseguiu subir na parte plana.

- S-Shikamaru... m-muito obrigada... e me desculpe... – Ino olhava para as patas dianteiras do neko-Nara; a esquerda estava bem ferida, por causa de suas unhas afiadas.

- Pelo menos essa sua mania de manter as unhas grandes serviu para alguma coisa... – Shikamaru dizia enquanto lambia o machucado.

"Fico feliz que você não muda nunca, Shikamaru..." – Ino pensava e sorria, enquanto esfregava uma das patas nos olhos, para limpar as lágrimas.

- Vamos, podemos subir de volta por aqui, é só ter cuidado e me seguir... e qualquer coisa... pode se segurar em mim de novo... – disse o neko-Nara, corando ligeiramente, enquanto olhava para o lado, desviando do olhar de Ino. A neko-Yamanaka corou levemente também e sorriu, começando a seguir o amigo de volta para a trilha.

_Fim do 5º capítulo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Neko no jutsu! - 6º capítulo**

Chegando de volta à trilha, Ino foi recepcionada por uma neko-Sakura, que tinha uma expressão entre o pavor e o alívio.

- Ino... por Kami-sama... você está bem?

- Agora estou bem melhor! – Ino sorria, enquanto Shikamaru se afastava, ainda um pouco ruborizado.

- Eu fiquei assustada quando te vi naquela situação... pensei que ficaria sem minha amiga... – Sakura estava com os olhos começando a se encher de água.

- Oh testuda, não é tão fácil assim se livrar de mim! – a neko-Yamanaka sorriu ainda mais abertamente, aproveitando pra disfarçar algumas lágrimas.

As duas neko-kunoichis se puseram então a andar lado a lado, felizes.

"Essas duas..." – Sasuke, que vinha logo atrás, sacudiu a cabeça. Agora era fácil entender porque Shikamaru sempre dizia que as mulheres eram problemáticas.

Refeitos do susto, o curioso grupo de neko-shinobis continuou seguindo pela trilha, alcançando em pouco tempo o topo da colina. À frente deles, uma visão privilegiada de Konoha, tendo o monte dos hokages à meia distância, com o sol já se preparando para se pôr.

- Que lindo! – Hinata estava impressionada.

- Com certeza, Hinata, essa é uma das mais belas vistas da vila que eu já vi! – Tenten se colocou mais à frente, também impressionada com a visão.

- Pena que não viemos para fazer turismo, garotas... ainda temos um longo caminho até a academia ninja... – Shikamaru disse gentilmente às neko-kunoichis.

- Não poderíamos descansar um pouco, Shikamaru? Pelo que eu percebi, a academia está bem perto daqui, e estamos andando desde a hora do almoço... – Sasuke sugeriu ao neko-Nara.

- Eu apóio! E aproveite que estou concordando com o Sasuke-teme, Shikamaru! – Naruto ria alegremente.

O neko-Nara deu uma rápida olhadela à sua volta: o topo plano da colina, com a floresta à uma boa distância, uma pequena nascente de água que corria para o rio no pé da colina, uma vista linda de Konoha. Isso sem falar nas expressões de cansados e nos ferimentos de seus amigos. Nada muito grave, mas...

- Tudo bem, vamos parar uma meia hora, 40 minutos... mas temos que sair daqui antes de escurecer completamente! – Shikamaru fez as vezes de líder, para logo depois se jogar na grama, abaixar suas orelhas de gato e ficar totalmente esparramado.

- Vou aproveitar que paramos para procurar algumas ervas para os ferimentos de vocês. – disse Sakura, já se afastando para entrar na floresta.

- Quer ajuda, Sakura?

- Obrigada Hinata, mas não precisa! Não vou demorar nada! – a neko-Haruno sorriu e foi se encaminhando para a floresta.

- O que foi, Sasuke? – perguntou Neji, ao passar ao lado do neko-Uchiha. Sasuke estava com uma expressão meio congelada, com a boca entreaberta, e as orelhas em pé. Ele queria na verdade ter oferecido ajuda à Sakura, mas seu orgulho não deixou.

O neko-Uchiha então voltou ao normal, mas sem responder à pergunta do neko-Hyuuga. Sakura sabia se virar sozinha, não fazia sentido tanta preocupação, afinal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten, Ino e Hinata estavam acomodadas na grama, descansando e conversando. A neko-Yamanaka contava como tinha escorregado barranco abaixo, e como havia sido salva por Shikamaru.

Mas havia alguém que não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa...

A neko-Hyuuga observava um gato amarelo rajado que estava deitado na grama, com a cabeça apoiada nas duas patas dianteiras, distante dos outros neko-shinobis. Naruto olhava fixamente para o horizonte, com um uma expressão séria. Era a primeira vez que Hinata o via desse jeito naquele conturbado dia.

- Vá em frente, Hinata!– Tenten sorriu para a neko-Hyuuga, que enrubesceu imediatamente.

- D-do que está falando, Tenten? – Hinata estava com o focinho bem vermelho.

- Ah Hina-chan essa é nova, a Ino adora inventar apelidos :D, não precisa ficar tãããão envergonhada... vá falar com ele, acho que o Naruto precisa conversar. – Ino dizia sorridente para a neko-Hyuuga, que parecia ter ficado mais corada ainda.

Hinata olhou para baixo, como se procurasse coragem, para depois dar mais olhadela para Naruto, que continuava como antes.

Olhando novamente para as amigas, a neko-Hyuuga encontrou olhares de apoio. As neko-kunoichis sorriam e assentiam com a cabeça. Hinata então sorriu, respirou fundo e foi ao encontro do neko-Uzumaki.

- Meu Deus, como é que o Naruto não se toca... – Tenten riu.

- Ele é muito esperto pra uma coisas, mas tão tapado pra outras... enfim, preciso admitir, Sasuke e Sakura fazem um belo casal. – comentou Ino.

- Hein, Sasuke e Sakura? O que... hum, isso seria uma forma de dizer que Naruto e Hinata...

- Já você pega as coisas bem rápido, Tenten! – a neko-Yamanaka sorriu – Eu torço por aqueles dois. – completou, indicando com a cabeça a neko-Hyuuga que já se aproximava de Naruto.

- E tem "torcida" por mais alguém?

- Hum... acho que sim... – disse Ino, enquando olhava rapidamente de Neji para Tenten - mas se eu disser é capaz de você querer me bater... e nós com essas unhas de gatas estamos um perigo! – as neko-kunoichis riram abertamente, sendo que Tenten havia corado de leve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata ia se aproximando de Naruto, ainda pensando no que falar. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: tinha que fazer algo, ver o neko-Uzumaki daquele jeito a incomodava demais.

Ainda perdida nos seus pensamentos, a neko-Hyuuga foi despertada por uma alegre saudação.

- Yo Hinata! – era Naruto, que havia se levantado e agora sorria para a amiga que se aproximava. Precisa dizer que Hinata ficou num tom entre o roxo e o escarlate?

- Y-yo N-Naruto-kun! – Hinata sorriu também, chegando enfim onde o neko-Uzumaki estava – O que faz aqui?

- Estava olhando a vista... nunca tinha visto um pôr-do-sol do alto em Konoha! – Naruto sorriu, parecia feliz.

- É uma vista linda! Agora que as chuvas pararam, o céu fica ainda mais bonito! – disse a neko-Hyuuga sorrindo; o neko-Uzumaki sorriu também, e ambos se acomodaram, esticando as patas dianteiras para a frente para se apoiarem, enquanto olhavam a vila abaixo, que ia ganhando um tom alaranjado conforme o sol ia baixando.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

Até...

- Err... Hinata?

- O-o que foi, Naruto-kun? – a neko-Hyuuga ruborizou imediatamente com aquele chamado.

- Hoje de manhã... depois de termos virado gatos... o Sasuke-baka disse que quando coisas estranhas acontecem eu sempre estou por perto... eu acho que a culpa não foi minha, mas... – Naruto fez uma pausa –... às vezes... eu acho que nunca vou chegar a ser um hokage, eu faço tantas besteiras...

O neko-Uzumaki parou de falar, colocando a cabeça entre as patas. Estava com aquilo engasgado desde de manhã. Precisava contar para alguém, mesmo que não servisse para nada.

- E-eu... tenho certeza de que... n-não foi culpa sua, Naruto-kun... – disse Hinata, sem pensar muito, para depois olhar para o neko-Uzumaki.

- Espero que tenha razão, Hinata... – disse ele, ainda cabisbaixo.

- E-e... e-esse incidente de hoje não é motivo para você desistir de se tornar um hokage, Naruto-kun! Você é muito forte, é-é... uma ótima pessoa, que se preocupa com os amigos... tenho certeza de que vou ver o seu rosto na pedra dos hokages um dia! – a neko-Hyuuga sorria depois de dizer tudo isso; podia não parecer, mas para ela ainda era fazer um ligeiro esforço.

Naruto ergueu a cabeça e seus felinos olhos azuis se iluminaram – Hinata, claro, ficou vermelha como um pimentão. O neko-Uzumaki então esticou sua pata direita, tocando levemente a pata esquerda da neko-Hyuuga, que sentiu seu pequeno coração de gata disparar descompassado.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan! – Naruto sorria feliz, como antes, e como sempre... sem perceber o que havia feito; enquanto Hinata estava com seu focinho num tom acima do roxo.

Ambos olharam para frente, atraídos pelo barulho das revoadas de pássaros que se deslocavam na direção do pôr-do-sol; assim, o neko-Uzumaki e a neko-Hyuuga ainda permaneceram por alguns segundos de mãos dadas, ou melhor, de "patas dadas"... enquanto a vista de Konoha parecia ter ficado ainda mais bonita.

_Fim do 6º capítulo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Neko no jutsu! - 7º capítulo**

Sasuke andava de um lado para outro, impaciente. Suas patas brancas estavam quase ficando tão

escuras como o resto do seu pêlo de gato.

Quanto tempo havia passado desde que Sakura tinha ido para a floresta atrás das ervas? 15 minutos? Meia hora? Uma hora talvez? Ele não fazia idéia, parecia que por estar na forma felina a sua percepção de tempo havia se modificado...

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, o neko-Uchiha estava preocupado com a gata branca de olhos verdes; sentia-se culpado por não ter oferecido ajuda quando ela foi para a floresta.

O "chefe" da estranha equipe não podia ajudar muito. Shikamaru dormia virado de barriga pra cima, com as patas se movimentando como se ele estivesse sonhando com uma corrida ou algo do tipo – além de estar babando...

- Nessas horas eu agradeço por termos virado gatos, não cachorros... é menos constrangedor. – comentou Neji, ao olhar para o neko-Nara que parecia uma pantufa jogada na grama.

- E o gênio Hyuuga já teve alguma idéia do que pode ter sido isso que nos vitimou? – Sasuke sabia ser irônico.

- Ainda não... pensei que o gênio Uchiha tivesse pensado em algo. – e claro, Neji sabia devolver na mesma moeda.

- Me alivia ver que mesmo transformados em gatos, não perdemos o raciocínio rápido.

- Tem razão... e falando em raciocínio, já faz meia hora que a Sakura foi buscar as ervas.

- Já tudo isso? - Sasuke olhou para o neko-Hyuuga. Neji, afinal, tinha lhe dado a resposta que precisava.

- Acho que alguém deveria ir procurá-la... – disse o neko-Hyuuga, já se levantando.

- Eu vou, não se preocupe. – o neko-Uchiha já estava à caminho da floresta, tentando parecer o mais desinteressado possível na situação.

- Eu aviso os outros! – Neji falou para Sasuke, enquanto o observava entrar na floresta.

"O bom e velho orgulho... se não fosse um legítimo Uchiha, eu arriscaria dizer que Sasuke era meu irmão." – pensava Neji, com um leve sorriso, enquanto ia atrás dos outros neko-shinobis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A floresta estava "sofrendo" com os efeitos do entardecer, quando não se está claro e nem escuro o suficiente e a vista demora a se acostumar. Sasuke se esforçava para acostumar suas pupilas felinas àquela situação, enquanto procurava por Sakura.

"Porcaria... onde aquela garota se meteu?"

Olhando atentamente cada canto da floresta, o neko-Uchiha também prestava atenção nos sons emitidos, que pareciam vir de todos os lados. Bem que quando diziam que a floresta à noite era uma estranha sinfonia, não estavam mentindo...

De repente, um barulho de galho quebrado no chão.

"Sakura... é você?"

Sasuke olhou de soslaio para trás, e não viu nada... mas sentiu uma respiração ofegante, forte demais para ser da neko-Haruno. Sem pensar mais, saltou rapidamente para o alto da árvore mais próxima, mantendo-se escondido para ver o que havia feito o barulho.

"Essa não..."

Um lobo de médio porte estava farejando impaciente o ar, como se soubesse que o seu jantar tinha estado ali há pouco...

Ele farejou por mais algum tempo, até que desistiu e seguiu seu caminho floresta adentro.

Sasuke esperou mais um pouco até que se sentiu seguro para descer da árvore.

"Lobos... droga, não esperava por isso... espero que não tenha acontecido nada com a Sakura..." – e sem reparar, o neko-Uchiha começou a andar mais rápido, como se quisesse ter certeza o mais rápido possível de que a neko-Haruno estava bem.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke andou mais um pouco, e nada de Sakura. Ele olhou para o céu e viu que estava ficando cada vez mais escuro... a situação estava ficando preocupante, logo seria muito difícil encontrar a neko-Haruno naquela floresta.

Agora foi o barulho dos arbustos que chamou sua atenção... e de novo, ele ouviu a respiração ofegante.

O neko-Uchiha procurou rapidamente por uma árvore, mas a que havia mais próxima tinha vários espinhos no tronco, impossibilitando uma subida até o galho mais próximo. Por sorte, havia uma abertura na base da árvore, por onde Sasuke habilmente conseguiu passar para se esconder.

Mas lá dentro...

Sasuke foi recepcionado por duas fortes patadas, ambas com unhas, o que fez ele ir para trás.

"Mas que diabos..."

- Quem está aí?? Para trás!!

"Hein, essa voz..."

- Sakura? Sou eu!

Passando uma das patas no ferimento causado pelas fortes patadas, o neko-Uchiha viu Sakura sair das sombras, muito assustada.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun! Kami-sama ouviu minhas preces! – a neko-Haruno não se conteve e pulou no pescoço de Sasuke, só o soltando quando percebeu que ele estava ferido no focinho – o que aliás, a impediu de ver que o neko-Uchiha havia corado levemente.

- Sim... sou eu... tudo bem com você?

- Sim, estou bem... mas você... Sasuke-kun, me desculpe, eu te acertei... mas é que eu fiquei tão nervosa que...

- Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. Acho até que com essa força você não precisaria de ajuda... – disse Sasuke, com um leve sorriso. Sakura corou e riu.

- Mas... como me achou aqui?

- Na verdade, foi na sorte... entrei aqui porque ouvi uns barulhos estranhos... e acho que você fez o mesmo antes.

- Foi... já tinha pego as ervas quando ouvi uns barulhos e antes de ver o que se tratava, eu entrei aqui... e como os sons não pararam, eu não consegui sair.

- Fez bem... porque acho que estamos em território de lobos.

- Lobos?? Minha nossa, como vamos sair daqui? – Sakura tinha seus olhos verdes de gata arregalados – E eu só queria ajudar... acabei me metendo numa enorme encrenca... – disse a neko-Haruno, abaixando a cabeça.

- Nós vamos conseguir sair daqui e você vai ajudar os outros. – disse Sasuke, se virando e caminhando para a abertura da árvore – Parece que eles se afastaram de novo, temos que aproveitar.

- Certo! – Sakura então pegou as ervas com a boca e foi se encaminhando para a saída, seguindo o neko-Uchiha que olhava para todos os lados, muito atento.

- Vamos rápido, se chegarmos logo à saída da floresta, estaremos seguros. – Sasuke se pôs a correr, lado a lado com Sakura.

Eles correram um bom pedaço da floresta, e Sasuke já estava avistando a clareira, quando num movimento muito rápido, o neko-Uchiha pulou em cima de Sakura, a jogando para dentro de um arbusto.

- Sas...

- Shiu!

Olhando pelas frestas da planta, foi só aguardar um pouco e eles puderam ver um grupo de quatro lobos, que farejavam tudo à sua volta, inclusive o arbusto. Sasuke abaixou a sua cabeça e a de Sakura, tentando mantê-los o mais escondido possível...

POF!

Um estalo foi ouvido, como se um grande galho despencasse de algum lugar e os lobos voltaram sua atenção para lá, saindo de perto do arbusto.

- Ufa... estamos salvos... – disse Sasuke, aliviado.

- Err... Sasuke-kun...

Ao ouvir a voz da neko-Haruno, tão próxima, Sasuke se deu conta da situação. Desde que haviam se escondido no arbusto, o neko-Uchiha estava lado a lado com Sakura, BEM juntos, e ainda por cima, com sua pata esquerda por cima do pescoço da neko-Haruno; era como se estivessem abraçados.

Sasuke se afastou devagar, tentando controlar o rubor que ele sentia que estava subindo para o seu focinho. Já Sakura não controlou a coloração vermelha que já havia tomado conta de seu focinho branco.

- Ahn... vamos depressa, antes que eles resolvam voltar... – ainda meio confuso, Sasuke deu meia volta, e Sakura, já carregando as ervas na boca, o seguiu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Olhem, é o Sasuke!

A voz alta de Naruto alertou os outros. Sasuke estava saindo da floresta, trazendo junto uma aliviada e feliz neko-Sakura.

- Sakura do céu, o que aconteceu? – Tenten foi a primeira a perguntar.

- Ah, apenas uns contratempos... mas o Sasuke-kun me ajudou... e vejam, trouxe remédio para todos! – a neko-Haruno dizia, mostrando as ervas que havia colhido na floresta.

- Ei Sasuke-teme, o que foram esses arranhões?

- Acidentes de percurso, Naruto... mas nada de mais. – Sasuke achou melhor manter a história dos lobos em "off", pelo menos por enquanto... já estavam todos muito assustados naquele dia maluco.

- E por que você não me chamou para procurar a Sakura-chan? – Naruto fez uma careta.

- Porque você poderia mais atrapalhar do que ajudar... gatinho medroso! – Sasuke deu uma risada irônica.

Shikamaru e Neji não agüentaram e riram. Agora a piada REALMENTE fazia sentido.

- Ei, eu não sou medroso! Você está falando com o futuro hokage de Konoha, tô certo! gente, desculpa, não resisti a trocar o "datte bayo" por "tô certo", prometo que é a única vez XD

Ao ouvir aquilo, Hinata voltou a ganhar uma cor avermelhada no focinho... mas agora ela estava muito feliz.

- Garotos, venham cá, vamos fazer os curativos em vocês. – Ino chamava os neko-shinobis. Sakura havia terminado de fazer o curativo em Tenten; Hinata e Ino também já tinham recebido os primeiros-socorros.

- Como você está prendendo essas folhas, Sakura-chan? – perguntou Naruto, curioso.

- Eu trouxe alguns pequenos cipós também, estou amarrando com eles... pelo menos é uma ajuda até conseguirmos voltar ao normal.

Naruto e Neji se afastaram, eram os únicos a não precisarem de curativos.

- Que cara é essa, Sasuke-kun? – a neko-Haruno perguntou, enquanto preparava as ervas.

- É o baka do Naruto... ele está tirando uma com a minha cara só porque não vai precisar de curativos e eu sim... – Sasuke fazia uma careta ¬.¬

- Se você quiser eu bato nele só pros dois ficarem quites! – Sakura ria feliz, enquanto prendia com cuidado uma pequena folha no focinho machucado do neko-Uchiha.

- Não é pra tanto... – Sasuke mantinha o olhar desviado dos orbes esmeraldas da neko-Haruno. Depois do ocorrido na floresta, era difícil olhar aqueles olhos sem ficar completamente sem-graça.

- Bah, curativos... que problemático...

- Fica quieto, Shika, senão eu não vou conseguir prender essa folha direito! – Ino ralhava com o neko-Nara, que fez um miado-muxoxo.

- E você entende algo de curativos?

- Lembre-se que eu também estou estudando para me tornar uma ninja médica... vou ser tão boa ou até melhor do que a Sakura!

- Vocês duas não têm jeito mesmo... – disse Shikamaru, enquanto olhava o cuidadoso curativo preso na pata esquerda – "Essas duas vão ser amigas para sempre..." – pensou ele, rindo.

_Fim do 7º capítulo_


	8. Chapter 8

**Neko no jutsu! - 8º capítulo (e último, dêem graças a Deus XD)**

Curativos feitos, era a hora de botar o pé na estrada. O céu estava vermelho-arroxeado cor-Hinata-envergonhada? 'XD, indicando que não tardaria a escurecer de vez. Os neko-shinobis se puseram então a descer rapidamente a colina. Para sorte deles, era uma enorme descida gramada, que ia dar numa das ruas sem saída de Konoha.

- Um pé na estrada eu vou botar, que já tá na hora de ir... – Naruto ia andando à frente, imitando uma marcha, ao lado de Shikamaru.

- Cantando, Naruto? Aconteceu alguma coisa pra você ficar feliz assim?

- Estamos finalmente chegando na academia! Eu tô feliz, você não? – Naruto deu um de seus sorrisões, enquanto continuava cantando.

Chegando finalmente à vila, faltava pouco para finalmente alcançarem a academia ninja e resolverem seu problema. Agora, já era noite, e a vila estava com suas luzes todas acesas.

Eu disse noite?

ROOOOOOONC!

- Com fome de novo, Naruto? – Sasuke olhou para trás, procurando pelo neko-Uzumaki.

- Bem... não foi só o Naruto... – Shikamaru e Neji tinham gotas em suas cabeças, sendo que o neko-Hyuuga fez questão de deixar claro que o ronco do seu estômago felino foi o mais baixo dos três.

- Hum... onde podemos arranjar comida agora... – o neko-Uchiha tentava pensar, quando...

- Ahhhhhh, que gracinhas!!

Os neko-shinobis se assustaram com a animada voz que veio detrás deles. Parada na porta de uma das casas, estava uma simpática menininha, de uns 10 anos, batendo palmas alegremente.

- Gatinhos! Que lindos, eles têm bandanas como os ninjas... e... nossa, oito de uma vez só! – ela sorria.

Escaldados pela experiência no Ichiraku Ramen de manhã, os neko-shinobis foram logo para o plano B – "olhar-suplicante-a-la-gatinho-do-Shrek", e miados baixos.

- Oh... vocês devem estar com fome... esperem aí! – a menininha entrou em casa correndo.

- Funciona... – comentou um surpreso Naruto.

- Minha técnica é infalível, modéstia à parte! – Ino ria.

Não demorou muito e a menininha voltou de dentro de casa trazendo uma enorme tigela cheia de leite.

- Pronto gatinhos, tomem tudo, viu? Mas fiquem quietinhos porque a minha mãe não me viu pegando esse leite! – a menininha sorria enquanto fazia carinho na neko-Hinata.

- Harumi, o que está fazendo aí fora? Venha pra dentro!

- Já vou mamãe! – Harumi se levantou – Bom apetite gatinhos, até mais! – ela acenou para os neko-shinobis, que mal prestaram atenção, de tanta fome que estavam, atacando o leite fresco.

Dali a alguns minutos, não havia mais uma gota sequer de leite na tigela. Naruto chegou a entrar na tigela, lambendo qualquer gota que ainda tivesse restado.

- Céus, o quanto de gordura que devia de ter nesse leite... – disse Sakura, lambendo seus bigodes de gata.

- Mas estava muito bom! – Hinata sorria.

- Estava muito bom mesmo... e eu lá vou me preocupar com gordura agora? A Harumi salvou nossas vidas! – Ino ria feliz.

- Me lembrem de quando eu me tornar sensei de agradecer à Harumi pela ajuda...

- Se você fizer isso, Neji, a pobrezinha não vai entender nada! – disse Tenten, rindo.

- Posso agradecer de maneira que ela não saiba o porquê... – o neko-Hyuuga deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Bem, tiramos a barriga da miséria... agora temos que continuar nosso caminho! – disse Shikamaru, se levantando, ao passo que todos o acompanharam. Agora, a salvação deles estava a poucos metros de distância...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mas era preciso tomar cuidado. Quanto mais os neko-shinobis se aproximavam da academia, mais movimentada a rua ficava e eles tinham que se esgueirar no meio da multidão.

- Alguém tem idéia por que a rua está tão cheia a essa hora da noite?

- Sei lá, Ino... e pra piorar, parece que estão todos indo para a academia... – respondeu Sakura.

- Academia... hoje à noite... raios! Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa! – Shikamaru disse alto.

- O que foi, Shikamaru?

- Hoje à noite é a festa de Halloween, mais uma das invenções da hokage-sama... e como se não pudesse piorar, nós deveríamos ter ajudado nos preparativos... Tsunade-sama deve estar querendo comer nossos fígados... sumimos o dia inteiro...

- E além disso, se hoje tem festa na academia, não sabemos mais onde poderemos encontrar a Tsunade-sama! Raios, quando uma coisa dá errado, dá tudo errado junto! – Ino reclamava.

- Calma pessoal, vamos continuar nosso caminho até a academia... chegando lá, vamos direto ao escritório da hokage-sama; ela com certeza vai ter que ir até lá em algum momento. – sugeriu Neji.

- Concordo com o Neji, vamos lá! – disse Shikamaru, e todos apressaram suas passadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente chegaram ao portão da academia. Havia muitas pessoas entrando e saindo, mas tudo controlado por um forte esquema de segurança.

- Vamos ter que entrar pela frente... devem ter chuunins e jounins fazendo a segurança dos muros, não podemos nos arriscar. – disse Sasuke.

- Então entraremos aos poucos, nos misturando com a multidão. E nos juntamos novamente na entrada do ginásio da academia. – Naruto falou.

- Boa idéia, Naruto. Vamos de dois em dois, com cuidado... - e aos pares, os neko-shinobis conseguiram entrar no pátio da academia ninja.

- Acho melhor tentarmos chegar ao escritório da hokage por dentro do ginásio... tem ninjas demais aqui fora, eles nos verão facilmente. – comentou Neji.

- Você quer correr o risco de ser pisoteado, Neji? – perguntou uma assustada Tenten, que olhava para o ginásio repleto de pessoas.

- Mas nós não precisamos ir pelo chão... – Shikamaru olhava para o alto: a decoração do ginásio incluía redes que imitavam teias, além de traves de madeira onde estavam pendurados enfeites de morcegos, abóboras, fantasminhas...

Logo os neko-shinobis estavam se equilibrando nas traves e pulando pelas redes, tentando atravessar o ginásio da academia pelo teto.

- O que houve, Shikamaru?

- Hum... hum... não sei, mas... estou sentindo uma coceira estranha... – o neko-Nara se sacudia.

- Hum... eu estou sentindo um comichão estranho na orelha, mas fora isso...

- Você também, Ino? – perguntou Sakura, que vinha logo atrás da neko-Yamanaka.

- O que foi, meninas? – Hinata estava atrás da neko-Haruno, e passava a pata direta na orelha direita.

Sakura olhou para trás e viu além de Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Naruto e Sasuke também incomodados com alguma coisa. Parecia que todos haviam sido acometidos por aquela coceira estranha.

Foi o tempo de Shikamaru olhar para o relógio que havia no ginásio e ver que eram 8 da noite em ponto. No segundo seguinte, ele não viu mais suas patas fofinhas de gato, mas sim suas mãos. Ainda teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver que seus amigos também haviam voltado ao normal e se entreolhavam assustados... antes de todos despencarem rumo ao chão, juntamente com vários enfeites.

Correria, gritos, e lá estava o grupo de 8 shinobis estatelado no chão, cobertos pelos enfeites de plástico e enrolados em uma das redes.

Rapidamente surgiram os jounins que estavam de segurança, já apontando suas kunais para os shinobis, que tentavam se desvencilhar da rede, enquanto que ao fundo ouviam-se os comentários de "nossa, isso que foi um susto de Halloween", "de quem será que foi a idéia", "eles conseguiram mesmo assustar a gente, adorei!", etc.

- Ai... somos nós... calma... - Shikamaru foi o primeiro que conseguiu se soltar das redes, o que fez com que os jounins baixassem a guarda. Porém...

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI???? – uma figura com um longo vestido preto e peruca de cabelos lisos e negros surgiu na frente do Nara, e tinha um olhar mortal para o shinobi. Era Tsunade, que estava fantasiada de Mortícia (Família Adams).

- Ho-hokage-sama... é uma longa história...

- LONGA HISTÓRIA QUE VOCÊS VÃO ME CONTAR A-GO-RA, TODOS PRA MINHA SALA, JÁ!!!!!! – o silêncio se instaurou no ginásio, nem uma respiração era ouvida, enquanto os oito shinobis se dirigiam junto com Tsunade para sua sala; a hokage bufava.

- E-ei... vamos lá pessoal, isso é uma festa, música maestro! – era Shizune, que tentava fazer a festa voltar ao normal, depois da explosão da amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ... e quando estávamos lá em cima, voltamos ao normal sem mais nem menos.

Shikamaru finalmente havia terminado de contar toda a aventura daquele dia. Tsunade ouvia a tudo atentamente, sentada à sua mesa; a hokage já havia se acalmado, depois de alguns copos de água com açúcar providenciados pelas kunoichis.

Ela deu um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar.

- Bem, em resumo... vocês foram transformados em gatos pela manhã, deram a volta praticamente na cidade inteira para conseguirem chegar aqui inteiros e voltaram ao normal sem explicação lógica.

- Exatamente, hokage-sama.

Tsunade então se levantou e pegou alguns pergaminhos que estavam jogados em cima de uma cadeira. Colocando-os em cima da mesa, começou a falar.

- Vocês sabem o que é isso?

- Não... – responderam todos.

- São pergaminhos que contém vários jutsus, para a nossa sorte, nenhum dos proibidos. Hoje de manhã, eu peguei o Konohamaru mexendo neles... melhor dizendo, ele estava pegando os jutsus desses pergaminhos e misturando os seus selos. Quando eu finalmente consegui pegá-lo, ele me disse que estava tentando criar um jutsu novo para usar na festa de Halloween e me mostrou quais foram os pergaminhos que ele usou. Passei o dia todo estudando esses pergaminhos, tentando descobrir se ele realmente teria conseguido fazer alguma coisa com aquela seqüência aleatória de selos. Mas os preparativos para a festa não me deixaram pensar o suficiente.

Os shinobis se entreolharam, chocados.

- Tsunade-sama... está querendo dizer que... o que aconteceu conosco foi... um jutsu criado pelo Konohamaru? – Sakura perguntou.

- Depois do que vocês me contaram, não tem como ser outra coisa. É uma pena que não tive tempo de pesquisar melhor esses pergaminhos, senão teria tido uma idéia do que poderia ter acontecido a vocês, já que os procurei o dia inteiro, sem sucesso. Afinal, mandei procurarem pelos meus ninjas favoritos, não por gatos. – Tsunade riu.

- E como o jutsu se desfez, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Ino.

- Um dos jutsus que o Konohamaru usou tem um tempo de duração de 2 a 3 dias... mas como ele o misturou com outros jutsus, isso diminuiu o tempo para somente 12 horas, por sorte.

- Faz sentido... eram mais ou menos 8 da manhã quando tudo isso começou...

- E quanto a sermos transformados em gatos?

- Bem Neji, o Konohamaru deve ter usado uma técnica de henge no meio disso tudo, afinal, é o jutsu preferido dele... – disse Tsunade, olhando para Naruto, que abaixou a cabeça – ele deve ter pensado em algum animal assustador, mas os outros selos neutralizaram essa ação, os transformando em inocentes gatinhos. – Tsunade sorriu.

- Só mais uma pergunta, hokage-sama... e porque só nós oito fomos atingidos? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Um desses jutsus que o Konohamaru usou só atinge o oponente se ele estiver em linha reta com você, como o jutsu da família Yamanaka. Vendo aqui o mapa de Konoha e de acordo com o que Shikamaru me disse, a localização de vocês no momento em que Konohamaru executava o jutsu era exatamente em linha reta, na direção dele – Tsunade traçou uma linha imaginária no mapa, que saía da academia e passava pelas ruas onde os shinobis estavam naquela manhã – Por sorte, vocês estavam na direção do bendito jutsu. Digo sorte porque se fossem pessoas comuns a serem transformadas em gatos, acredito que elas não teriam sabido se virar como vocês.

- Mas tudo está bem quando acaba bem, não?

- Sim, Shikamaru... e pelo menos dessa vez, não foi culpa de vocês. Mas vou ter que lhes dar uma punição leve por terem causado aquela confusão na festa, um dia de "castigo", no máximo. O único a ser punido exemplarmente será o Konohamaru... – Tsunade agora tinha um brilho sinistro no olhar, o que fez os shinobis engolirem em seco – Podem ir agora, se quiserem.

Eles começaram a se levantar, e Tsunade reparou que Naruto estava cabisbaixo.

- Antes de saírem... Naruto! Preciso lhe falar uma coisa.

"Espero não me arrepender disso..." – Tsunade pensou.

- Sim, vovó Tsunade?

"Grrr... nem mal-humorado ele muda..."

- Bem Naruto, mesmo de um jeito "torto", Konohamaru provou que um dia será um grande ninja. Ele leva jeito especialmente para criar jutsus, o que me lembrou alguém... – Tsunade sorria amigavelmente para o Uzumaki – Veja se consegue mantê-lo nesse caminho, mas de preferência sem criar muitos problemas... ah, e sim, isto é um voto de confiança, atenção, hein?

- Pode deixar, vovó Tsunade!! – Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso, fazendo o sinal de positivo com o polegar. Enquanto isso, uma muito corada Hinata era cumprimentada discretamente pelas outras kunoichis.

Ao saírem da sala, Shikamaru manteve os outros shinobis por perto, deixando as kunoichis irem à frente. Eles conversaram por alguns minutos e pararam de andar.

- Garotas, podem ir, nós vamos voltar para falar uma coisa com a hokage-sama. – disse Neji.

- Falar o que, podemos saber?

- Vamos perguntar a ela da punição, Ino... de repente conseguimos que seja arrumar a bagunça depois da festa e aí ficamos livres logo. – respondeu Shikamaru, rapidamente.

- Tudo bem, vocês que sabem... quando decidirem, nos avisem, estaremos lá embaixo. – a Yamanaka desceu as escadas acompanhada das amigas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pode entrar... hum? O que fazem aqui, garotos?

- Viemos lhe pedir um favor, Tsunade-sama. – disse Shikamaru.

- Pois bem, do que se trata?

- Queríamos pedir que a senhora liberasse as garotas da punição.

- Liberá-las? Por que, algum motivo em especial?

Shikamaru olhou para cada um dos shinobis, todos com um olhar de aprovação, embora ligeiramente corados.

- Bem... é que se não fosse por elas, talvez não estivéssemos aqui... – disse o Nara, um pouco sem graça.

- Hum... explique melhor. – Tsunade percebeu que Shikamaru ficou sem graça, por isso resolveu insistir.

- É... que se não fosse a Ino, não teríamos comido nada o dia inteiro...

- Se não fosse a Tenten, teríamos sido atacados por um grupo de gatos de rua. – Neji interferiu, mantendo os olhos fechados para controlar o leve rubor do rosto.

- Se não fosse a Hinata, teríamos virado comida de cachorros enormes... – disse Naruto, também ligeiramente corado.

Os três olharam pra Sasuke, que não teve outra alternativa, senão completar:

- E se não fosse a Sakura, estaríamos bem mais machucados. – o Uchiha conseguiu se controlar e não ficar vermelho.

- Hum... bem que eu havia me esquecido de perguntar que folhas eram essas no seu nariz, Sasuke, e no seu braço, Shikamaru... minha pupila fez um bom trabalho! – Tsunade sorriu e agora sim, Sasuke tinha corado.

- E então, Tsunade-sama?

- Quer dizer que as garotas foram as heroínas da vez? E que por isso vocês querem poupá-las... atitude louvável... e aceita, digam a elas que estão dispensadas do castigo!

- Certo hokage-sama, obrigado... e... só mais uma coisa...

- O que foi, Shikamaru?

- Não... não deixe as garotas saberem que fizemos isso... – Shikamaru estava começando a corar novamente.

- Hehehehe... pode deixar senhor Nara... isso será o nosso segredo. – Tsunade sorria docemente enquanto encaminhava os shinobis para fora da sala, e fechava a porta

"Ai ai, garotos bobos... espero que eles não demorem a perceber que essas garotas podem ser suas heroínas pelo resto de suas vidas..." – pensando e sorrindo, a hokage voltou à sua mesa de trabalho.

_ Fim... ou quase ;D _


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo besta**

_Numa lanchonete de Konoha..._

- As garotas não estranharam não terem sido castigadas?

- Pelo menos a Ino não comentou nada comigo. Disse à ela que limpar os jardins da academia não levou muito tempo e ela concordou, dizendo que quatro pessoas eram mais do que suficientes, ao invés de oito. – disse Shikamaru.

- Devem ter pensado que foram liberadas porque não havia necessidade de tanta gente.

- Também acho, Neji...

- Eu sabia que a vovó Tsunade não ia quebrar o nosso trato!

- Se você continuar chamando ela assim, Naruto, um dia ela se vinga... – comentou Sasuke.

- Alguém tem planos de um dia contar isso para as garotas? – Neji perguntou.

- Eu não.

- Nem eu.

- Eu muito menos. Como a Tsunade-sama disse, isso será o nosso segredo.

- Segredo como esse de agora, não, Shikamaru?

- Com certeza, quem comentar algo, morre.

- Eita, não é pra tanto... isso deve ser um efeito colateral do jutsu do Konohamaru, logo acaba.

- E vê se não deixa mais o Konohamaru fazer dessas coisas, Naruto...

- Pode deixar, Sasuke-baka, confie em mim!

- Pede outra jarra, Shikamaru, eu pago.

- Certo, Neji – disse o Nara, erguendo o braço – Garçom, mais uma jarra de dois litros de leite, integral e sem açúcar!

em cima da mesa, estavam outras 3 jarras, vazias

_ Agora sim, o FIM!_

_  
DEIXEM REVIEWS, por Kami-sama, rs... nem que seja pra criticar! Um dia eu vou ser que nem a Faye-sama, ou que nem a Nanda-sama... prometo! ;Db  
_


End file.
